


They Think They Know Us

by DeltaRaeRunAway



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaRaeRunAway/pseuds/DeltaRaeRunAway
Summary: A look inside Beck and Jade's relationship and the roles that they play."Let everyone speculate; they’ll never know the things that Beck and Jade know about each other."





	They Think They Know Us

The students at Hollywood Arts are quick to attribute couples. In the industry, they call it typecasting. Beck and Jade call it assuming, and you know what they say about assumption.

Even their closest friends have them written off as static characters. They expect the couple to act a certain way, often leading to questions on the merit of their relationship.

But Beck and Jade know better than this bias, because they know themselves. Being the foremost authority on the subject, the couple has excellent ground to stand on and refute the claims. They never do; what does it matter? They are a private people, and to be honest, it’s almost funny. Let everyone speculate; they’ll never know the things that Beck and Jade know about each other. 

Beck, for example, doesn’t know Jade as the vindictive sadist that the world makes her out to be. Jade, in turn, doesn’t see Beck as apathetic or superficial - not her words, but both ones that had been overheard in conjunction with his name. 

It’s true; Jade does have a penchant for pain, and can more often than not be found with a pair of scissors in her hand...but she also wears her heart on her sleeve. Her voice gets softer around him and so does she. He has found that she can be worn down. He is happy to report that she does feel, and less happy to report that she does cry, but all in all he reports that she is, in fact, human. 

For his part, Beck is working on his development. He finds now that his voice is more commanding when he raises his hand to talk in class, and he thinks he has Jade to thank for that. She has noticed him taking more time to pursue his career, and his confidence is growing.

Admittedly, they each have their moments. Neither is without baggage, and sometimes, it’s easier for Beck and Jade to fall into their prescribed roles than it is to step out of their comfort zone. The important thing is that they’re working on it, and that it’s a joint effort. Where she falls short, he stands tall. His weaknesses are her strengths. Together, they are a force to be reckoned with. Together, they are working on themselves.


End file.
